


The Gardener and The Trophy Wife

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rich Househusband Mickey, Young Gardener Ian, desperate housewives - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: Desperate Housewives AU plz!! With Mickey as Gabby and Ian as the handsome young gardener. Fyi if you don't really know what that is, basically Gabby's the trophy wife of her husband Carlos and develops a no-strings-attached (or so she thinks) affair with their gardener.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had to do research to fulfill this prompt because Desperate Housewives is one of the few shows I haven't seen, so it's very loosely based off the show. 
> 
> Also, I didn't specify ages, but think of Ian as 18 or 19 and Mickey in his early 30s.

“Bye, Babe.” Carlos says, pressing a kiss to Mickey’s cheek. Mickey smiles, but his eyes are already focused on the boy outside.

Ian Gallagher. Their gardener ever since Carlos caught the last guy stealing. He was young and hot and loved to work with his shirt off. It had only been a matter of time before Mickey cracked.

Now, they’ve been sleeping together for two months. Just fucking, nothing more. Mickey loved Carlos once. They had a whirlwind romance. Carlos proposed after only three dates, and Mickey, not used to someone so rich and successful being head over heels for him, accepted. Now, however, Carlos worked a lot and tried to make up for it by buying Mickey extravagant gifts. Mickey got bored and restless right about the time that Ian showed up.

The door closes behind Carlos, leaving Mickey to skip over to the backyard. Ian looks up when he hears someone step out of the house. He sees Mickey and arches an eyebrow. They stare at each other for a moment until Mickey breaks and runs gleefully toward Ian, jumping up into his awaiting arms.

“Get me the fuck inside.” Mickey breathes, kissing Ian’s neck and jaw.

*

Blah. Blah. Blah.

Carlos actually made it home in time for dinner tonight, but he’s spent the whole time talking about work. If you asked Mickey, he probably wouldn’t even have a clue what Carlos does. Something important based on how much time Carlos spends doing it.

Mickey glances down at his phone as it buzzes with a new text message.

_**You free tonight?** _

Mickey smiles involuntarily, quickly biting his lip so Carlos doesn’t notice. He texts Ian that he’ll meet him at their spot in an hour.

“Babe.” Mickey interrupts Carlos’s rambling. “I gotta go. I’m meeting Brent and Scott to go shopping, okay?” Carlos nodded, handing over one of his credit cards, and Mickey made sure to text Brent and Scott so they could cover for him.

Mickey practically runs to his car, eager to see Ian, even though he just saw him yesterday.

Mickey finds himself constantly thinking about Ian and when he’ll see him next. He doesn’t let himself think about what this means, telling his brain that this is just fucking. Just a fling. Nothing more.

He pulls up to the hotel on the edge of town and heads to Room 108. He and Ian meet here at least three times a week. He opens the door to see Ian already naked and on the bed, waiting for him.

Ian turns his attention toward Mickey and smirks, getting out of bed.

“Fuck you’re so hot.” Ian groans as he stalks closer to Mickey. “So fucking hot."

Mickey blushes, wrapping his arms around Ian, letting Ian lift him up. Ian walks them over to the bed and lays Mickey down, looking at him with such love and adoration. Ian moans as Mickey starts sucking a mark on his neck.

“Wait. Wait.” Ian says softly. “I wanted to talk to you first."

Mickey smirks, leaning back in for a kiss. “Didn’t come here to talk.”

Ian loses the plot for minute, sucking on Mickey’s bottom lip before pushing him back a little.

“No, seriously. We need to talk."

Mickey hears the earnest edge to Ian’s voice so he scoots backwards on the bed, putting a little space between them.

“What is it?” Mickey asks, fingers still intertwined with Ian’s.

“Is, uh, is this going anywhere?” Ian asks, eyes glued to the mattress.

“What do you mean?” Mickey prompts.

“Like me and you.” Ian clarifies. “Are we anything more than this?"

“Ian.” Mickey says gently, trying to delay the impending fight. “I’m married."

“I know.” Ian nods. “But he’s never around and obviously you aren’t sleeping togethe-“ Ian freezes, eyes snapping up to meet Mickey’s. “You aren’t fucking him, right?” Ian asks desperately, jumping up from the bed. “Please tell me you’re not fucking him."

“Ian. Ian.” Mickey says, grasping at Ian’s arm. “I’m not. I’m not. But that doesn’t mean that we’re together. I love Carlos."

Ian flinches at the name. “If you love him than how can you do this?” Ian motions between the two of them. “If you truly love him, you wouldn’t be able to lie to his face so you can come and fuck me.”

“Ian, it’s complicated. You’re so young and I-"

Ian holds a hand up. “Save it.” He quips with watery eyes. “I get it.”

“Wait, Ian."

“No.” Ian snaps. “You might be able to do this and still be with him, but I’m done.” Ian explains. “I’d say it’s me or him, but obviously it’s him so.” Ian frowns, turning around and leaving the hotel room to hide the tears that are starting to stream down his face.

Mickey lays down on the bed, wiping roughly at his eyes. He stays there for a while, letting himself calm down before he has to go back home.

*

Ian is woken up by his phone vibrating under his pillow, he pulls it out to see a text from Mickey.

_**I’m outside.** _

Ian frowns. He hasn’t seen or heard from Mickey in three weeks. Why would he be here now?

Ian throws on some sweats, living his body shirtless and heads out the door before his parents wake up. He sees Mickey standing on the sidewalk so he shuffles over to him.

“What are you doi-“ Before Ian can finish, Mickey pulls Ian’s face forward to press their lips together. Ian melts into it for a moment before he pushes Mickey back.

“What the fuck?” He says.

“It’s you.” Mickey smiles.

“What?"

“I pick you. Of course I pick you. I just needed some time."

“Are you serious?” Ian asks, eyes shiny.

“I love you, Ian. Only you."

Ian nods, pulling Mickey up into his arms and planting another kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments
> 
> Still accepting prompts on [my tumblr](ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
